


День за днем

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стив помогает Баки прийти в себя после всего, что с ним было.





	День за днем

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал:[Yksi päivä kerrallaan](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=38112.0) by Ayudara
> 
> Фик написан в 2014 году, так что таймлайн постЗС, все остальное не учитывается, вскользь упоминается намек на ГТП и проблемы Баки с социализацией.

Стив Роджерс прикрыл глаза – в полумраке комнаты экран ноутбука вдруг показался раздражающе ярким. Наверное, он устал больше, чем думал. Стив бросил взгляд на часы, мерно тикающие на стене гостиной: опять просидел почти до утра, разбираясь с электронной почтой… Сэм без конца пересылал ему сообщения от тех, кто сгорал от желания встретиться и взять у них интервью. У него.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что Сэм позволил честолюбию загнать себя в ловушку. Его часто называли в газетах «преданным другом и верным товарищем Капитана Америки», что само по себе было правдой, но внезапно свалившаяся известность дурно на Сэма повлияла. Нет, не то что ударила в голову, просто Сэм слегка… возгордился.

Стив был популярен начиная с сороковых, но если разобраться, удовольствия от этого никогда не получал. В конце концов, он просто обычный парень из Бруклина, скромный и порядочный, которому не нужна вся эта шумиха. Именно поэтому Стив всегда ценил спокойную, незаметную жизнь и так оберегал свое личное пространство. А Капитан Америка… Капитан Америка – прежде всего образ, придуманный персонаж, с помощью которого он может служить своей стране.

Да, Стиву приходилось частенько мелькать на страницах газет и на экране телевизора, но ему казалось, что эту цену он готов платить. В прошлом было гораздо спокойнее. Он с огромным трудом привыкал к тому, как преследуют в новом времени несчастных знаменитостей и каким-то чудом ему раз за разом удавалось не срываться, хотя в Нью-Йорке порой приходилось нелегко. Но Бруклин был его домом.

Здесь он мог быть собой – обычным, скучным, ничем не выдающимся Стивом Роджерсом.

Стив вздохнул и снова посмотрел на часы, успев от усталости уже забыть, сколько времени. Вернувшись к экрану ноутбука, он наткнулся взглядом на маленькие электронные часики в углу – еще одна из множества очевидных вещей современного мира, про которые ему приходилось себе постоянно напоминать.

Наверняка кто-нибудь умный и знающий рассказывал ему, что срочные и важные вопросы лучше решать по телефону. Наверняка. Но Стиву было уютнее с электронной почтой, чем-то похожей на старые добрые бумажные письма, к тому же всегда можно потом перепроверить, если что-то забылось.

Стив в третий раз перечитал последнее сообщение, перенаправленное ему Сэмом. Речь шла о турне по всей стране: бесконечные интервью, выступления, спуски на воду новых кораблей и открытия новых зданий… В общем, всякие кошкины крестины для высшего класса, больше подходящие Тони, чем ему самому. У Стива даже шея зачесалась, но Сэм, кажется, заинтересовался – видимо, те, кто все это планировал, знали, к кому стоит обращаться, потому что в противном случае сообщение отправилось бы прямиком в мусорную корзину. И не потому, что Стив хотел кого-то обидеть или показаться невежливым, просто сейчас у него в жизни были дела поважнее, и турне по Америке в список приоритетов никак не входило.

Он снова потер покрасневшие глаза, сладко зевнул и щелкнул клавишей мышки, открывая файл с музыкой, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться. Стив втайне гордился своим умением наконец-то переходить из одного окна на компьютере в другое без особых проблем. Не так уж много с точки зрения человечества, достигшего в две тысячи десятом неведомых технологических высот, но огромный шаг для него лично.

Когда ты хоть как-то дружишь с компьютером, окружающий мир уже не кажется таким непонятным и пугающим. Стиву часто казалось, что он как будто живет на совершенно незнакомой планете, и порой сумасшедший ритм этой новой жизни, постоянная спешка и ощущение собственной тупости заставляли его с ностальгией вспоминать о прошлой, простой и понятной жизни.

Помогали старые фильмы и музыка. Старик Синатра, например, никогда не подводил, хотя для современного поколения тот, наверное, был таким же замшелым динозавром, как и он сам… Заслушавшись, Стив не сразу заметил, как открылась дверь спальни. Он, наверное, вздрогнул бы от неожиданности, если бы не оставил в гостиной приглушенный свет: во-первых, чтобы удобнее было работать, а во-вторых, чтобы квартира не казалась такой пустой.

Стив обернулся, устало, но радостно улыбнувшись навстречу человеку, неслышно шагнувшему в комнату. На нем красовалась темно-синяя футболка с белой звездой на полосатом щите и свободные черные штаны. Металлическая рука слабо блеснула в полумраке.

– Не спишь? – спросил Баки.

– Садись. Я тебя разбудил, да? Прости, – Стив убавил громкость. Он так увлекся музыкой, что и забыл, какой тонкий у Баки слух. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и сел на диван рядом с ним.

– Я, кажется, знаю эту песню…

Стив улыбнулся, приятно удивленный, как всякий раз, когда Баки вспоминал что-то о прошлом. Особенно какую-нибудь мелочь, например, песню или любимую еду.

– Мы часто слушали Синатру по радио. Иногда даже пытались изобразить какие-то движения, чтобы потом потрясти всех на танцполе. Ты был хорош… Я тоже тренировался, насколько мог из-за своих вечных болячек.

Баки моргнул с отсутствующим видом.

– Не помнишь?

Баки покачал головой и уставился на свои руки.

– Ничего страшного, – успокаивающе произнес Стив. Баки раздраженно вздохнул и обратил внимание на экран ноутбука, явно в поисках новой темы для разговора.

– У тебя тут что-то важное?

– Ты важнее. Но если хочешь знать… Пытаюсь придумать ответ на электронные письма. Получается, сам видишь, не очень.

Баки быстро пробежал глазами по экрану, читая сообщение Сэма. Закончив, он удивленно посмотрел на Стива, и тот мог бы поклясться, что на губах его промелькнула улыбка.

– Турне?

– Кошмар, правда? Как в цирке выступать.

– Цирк… – рассеянно повторил Баки, а потом в его глазах вспыхнуло воспоминание: – В бродячем цирке были дурацкие клоуны!

Стив кивнул.

– Да. В тридцатом, по-моему. Знаешь, когда я читаю все эти приглашения, мне кажется, я был бы на всех этих мероприятиях таким же дурацким клоуном. Стоял бы в костюме Капитана и скалился идиотской улыбкой.

Баки исподлобья взглянул на него:

– Ты недостаточно смешон для клоуна.

Стив расхохотался, но смех тут же оборвался, когда он вспомнил начало своей карьеры, и собственная ирония ударила его под дых. Кем он тогда был, если не дурацким клоуном, цирковой мартышкой? Боже, как он стыдился сейчас этих воспоминаний! Все эти выступления, состоящие в основном из патриотических песнопений и щедро приправленных пропагандой номеров, где он был главным действующим лицом… Капитан Америка – надежда страны, ее символ и защитник в эти темные времена! И ведь Стив действительно во все это верил тогда, радуясь, что впервые в жизни на него не смотрят с жалостью и насмешкой.

Да, бренд «Капитан Америка» оказался крайне успешным, с его помощью можно было продать что угодно, от политических воззрений до бесчисленных поделок с изображением его лица. Их до сих пор выпускали, только помимо кофейных чашек и блокнотов продавали кучу всего, что людям было совершенно не нужно, но что они все равно покупали, чтобы выразить свое восхищение.

Кроме мягких игрушек, плакатов и футболок, символика Капитана Америки украшала теперь даже пакеты с хлопьями. Тони, разумеется, приобрел один такой и насыпал ему полную миску, вслух размышляя, будет ли марка «Лучшие хлопья Тони Старка» продаваться успешнее. Стив тогда чуть сквозь землю не провалился.

По доброте душевной Тони вручил полную коробку подобной чуши Баки. Это было забавно, но чертовски неловко. Хотя Баки вроде бы не возражал, охотно пользуясь футболками с изображением щита и резинками для волос с белыми звездочками. Одна такая у него как раз была сейчас на запястье.

– Тебе еще два письма, – объявил он, указывая на почтовый ящик. Стив обреченно вздохнул, потому что больше всего сейчас ему хотелось выкинуть адский ноутбук с балкона.

– Чертов Сэм, – проворчал он. – Почему бы ему просто не оставить меня в покое? Знаешь, с меня хватит! Подождут до завтра.

Стив решительно захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Баки кивнул, откинул с лица длинные волосы и зевнул, прикрыв рот металлической рукой. Выглядел он уставшим и казался бледнее обычного – или это просто освещение?

– Так что тебя разбудило? – спросил Стив. Надо было раньше поинтересоваться, идиот!

– Я не спал, – ответил Баки и тут же добавил, видимо, заметив, как моментально встревожился Стив: – Не спалось.

Стив нахмурился, но настаивать не стал. Баки часто стремился казаться сильнее, чем на самом деле, но подозревать его во вранье не хотелось. Стив в последнее время стал настоящим чемпионом по распознаванию настроений Баки, и сейчас в его серых глазах не было ничего, кроме усталости. Кроме того, Баки доверял ему – доверял настолько, чтобы рассказать, если что-то не так. Он мягко улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно. – Стив отодвинул журнальный столик в сторону. – Сядь на пол и расслабься.

Прозвучало несколько странно, но Баки не стал спорить, послушно сполз с дивана на мягкий ковер и вопросительно оглянулся через плечо.

– Я подумал, что легкий массаж поможет снять напряжение и заснуть, если ты не возражаешь. Можно, я к тебе прикоснусь?

С прикосновениями Стив соблюдал осторожность. После всего, что Баки пришлось пережить, он не любил, когда его касались: либо агрессивно вырывался, либо замирал на месте, глядя пустыми глазами перед собой, и Стив не знал, что его пугает больше. Баки каждый раз извинялся за свою реакцию, но по-настоящему виноватым чувствовал себя Стив. Так что он всегда пытался удостовериться, не впадет ли Баки в панику от физического контакта, и спрашивал разрешения, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему.

Баки сглотнул, потом кивнул и придвинулся чуть ближе, устраиваясь между ног Стива. От него волнами исходило беспокойство, поэтому Стив сначала просто легко гладил напряженные плечи Баки, изо всех сил пытаясь дать понять, что никогда, ни за что в мире не сделает ничего помимо его воли. Для Баки физическое прикосновение слишком долго обозначало боль, а Стив готов был сделать все что угодно, чтобы это изменить.

Они спали вместе в огромной кровати Стива, и это приносило желанное чувство безопасности обоим. Баки поправлялся быстро, но до полного выздоровления ему было еще далеко, по ночам его часто мучали кошмары, поэтому Стив хотел быть рядом, чтобы разбудить и успокоить. Охотнее всего он прижал бы Баки к себе, защищая от дурных снов, но тот пока предпочитал держаться на расстоянии. Иногда Стив поглаживал его плечо, помогая заснуть, или холодная нога Баки случайно оказывалась под его одеялом, но в остальном каждый спал на своей половине. Стив не мог позволить себе нарушить хрупкое равновесие между ними, как бы отчаянно ему ни хотелось оказаться ближе.

И хотя иногда Стив чувствовал себя самым загруженным терапевтом страны, он ни разу не пожаловался даже самому себе. Они с Баки столько пережили вместе, и плохого, и хорошего, и никто никогда не поддерживал Стива так, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Теперь настала его очередь. Надо было просто выпрямить спину и искать свет в темноте. Предложить Баки помощь и поддержку, находить раз за разом нужные слова, когда тот снова погружался в болезненные воспоминания. Все что угодно, лишь бы Баки было хорошо.

Баки, постепенно расслабившийся под его руками, глубоко вздохнул и слегка наклонил голову.

– Нравится? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как улыбается, хотя его лица никто не мог сейчас видеть.

– М-м-м…

– Я лично считаю, что боль в плечах и шее – самое противное, что может быть вообще, – Стив говорил спокойно и размеренно, неторопливо разминая плечи Баки. – Кроме, разве что, зубной боли. Ее я просто терпеть не могу, хотя вообще-то дантисты сейчас куда лучше, чем семьдесят лет назад. И лекарства придумали… Хотя вот Тони Старку я бы не доверял. Знаешь, какое, по его словам, лучшее средство от головной боли? Защемить палец дверью, потому что тогда ты о больной голове просто забудешь. Я всегда подозревал, что у этого гения не все дома, или у него плохое на уме, или…

Стив вдруг замолчал. Баки поднял руку, свою настоящую руку из плоти и крови, и накрыл его ладонь своей. Сначала Стив испугался, что зашел слишком далеко, пересек грань, но прохладная рука не оттолкнула его, наоборот, робко ухватилась покрепче.

– Бак?

Стив с трудом мог поверить в происходящее – что-то подобное случалось лишь несколько раз. Баки редко удавалось довериться ему настолько, чтобы прикоснуться самому, и каждый раз от этого на глаза наворачивались слезы. Обычно Баки просто принимал нежность и симпатию, не имея возможности ответить тем же.

– Мне нравится слушать твой голос, – сказал Баки тихо. – Заставляет чувствовать себя… в безопасности.

Горло Стива перехватило. Он осторожно переместил одну руку на темные волосы и легко провел ладонью по затылку.

– Ты в безопасности, – так же тихо отозвался он, сжимая пальцы Баки в ответ. Тот улыбнулся, и потом они сидели молча, никуда не спеша, держась за руки. Стив заправил за ухо Баки выбившуюся темную прядь. – Я больше никогда тебя не отпущу.

Баки напрягся. Стив не видел его лица, но знал, что тот пытается что-то сказать. Иногда Баки было невыносимо сложно облечь собственные чувства в слова – особенно в самом начале, но и сейчас он порой застывал, нервно кусая нижнюю губу и пощелкивая пальцами, и тогда оставалось только ждать, пока нужные слова найдутся. Или хоть какие-нибудь слова. Стив не давил, не угадывал, что ему хотят сказать, только иногда задавал наводящие вопросы, и сердце каждый раз рвалось на части, когда он видел, что Баки хочет сказать что-то очень важное, но у него никак не выходит, несмотря на все усилия. Для Гидры Баки был всего лишь оружием, никаких чувств и собственных мыслей ему не дозволялось. Как и говорить, если не спрашивали.

– Стив… – Баки запнулся, но после паузы продолжил: – Ты не мог бы… обнять меня?

Не выпуская руки Баки, Стив опустился на пол и повернулся к нему. Тот смотрел так, как будто боялся, что ему откажут.

– Ну конечно, – глухо ответил Стив, раскрывая объятия. Баки крепко обхватил его обеими руками, прижался, опустил голову на плечо и застыл. Стив едва удержался, чтобы не стиснуть его изо всех сил, потому что внутри все бурлило, сознание путалось и чувства брали верх.

Это действительно, на самом деле происходило: Баки хотел его обнять, сам. Когда они в последний раз были так близко друг к другу? Целую жизнь назад, если подумать! Он слышал, как бьется сердце Баки, вдыхал его запах и, наверное, только сейчас по-настоящему понимал, что тот рядом. Живой.

Баки. Его Баки.

Стив закрыл глаза, чтобы не дать слезам прорваться наружу. Баки крепко держался за него, уткнувшись лицом в шею, и его теплое дыхание щекотало голую кожу.

– Стив…

– Я здесь. Все хорошо.

Стив легонько поглаживал спину Баки, как когда-то давно, прижимал к себе, пряча лицо в его распущенных волосах. В этот миг они были только вдвоем. Завтра наступит новый день, и кто знает, что он принесет, но сегодня Баки был с ним, по-настоящему с ним, и это давало надежду.

– Бак, я так скучал…

Каким-то чудом они нашли друг друга, после стольких лет, после всего, что им обоим пришлось пережить. В этом безумном мире, где они оказались, Баки был его второй половинкой, потерянной частью его души.

Стив слегка отодвинулся, заглядывая в лицо Баки. В серых глазах застыли невыплаканные слезы. Стив погладил его по щеке и поцеловал в лоб.

– Ты мне очень дорог. Знаешь?

Вместо ответа Баки снова прильнул к нему. Они долго сидели так обнявшись, и теплые воспоминания о прошлом обволакивали их, а Стив все шептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости в ухо Баки, вдыхая запах его волос, от которых как в старые времена снова пахло яблоками. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Стив почувствовал себя почти невыносимо счастливым.

– Устал? – спросил он, смахивая с лица остатки слез. Баки пожал плечами, но выглядел он достаточно утомленным, чтобы отправиться в постель.

– Немного.

– Хочешь еще ромашкового чаю перед сном?

Баки покачал головой и поднялся с пола.

***

Опустив голову на подушку, Стив блаженно вытянулся под теплым одеялом. Как же хорошо оказаться наконец в собственной постели! Баки забрался под одеяло на своей половине и сонно повернулся к нему. Обычно Стив просто пожелал бы доброй ночи и закрыл глаза, но сегодня ему хотелось просто лежать и смотреть.

– Можешь подвинуться ко мне, если хочешь, – решил попытать счастья Стив. Баки каждый раз отказывался, так что он просто перестал предлагать. Но сейчас ему показалось, что Баки может понадобиться немного… близости. И он не ошибся: поколебавшись, Баки придвинулся к нему. Теперь они лежали совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Стиву этого хватало.

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – улыбнулся он. – Приятных снов.

– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал в ответ Баки, закрывая глаза.


End file.
